


First Impressions

by kazokuhouou



Series: Knocked Up Goalies verse [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 2019-2020 Hockey Season Without Coronavirus, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: “I think Ophelia would sound better with Rittich-Tkachuk than Petra then.”“Well by that train of thought, Roman would sound better with that name than Graham.”Ritter grinned. “So Ophelia if it’s a girl, Roman if it’s a boy.”Matt grinned back. “Yeah. Oh!”
Relationships: David Rittich/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: Knocked Up Goalies verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615087
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> The promised sequel to Role Reversal. Reading that is required for reading this story.
> 
> 'Role Reversal 2: Electric Boogaloo' was the working title for this fic, but the alt-right has ruined that word, so name got changed.

_26 July 2020_

Personally, Ritter didn’t get it. There was nothing wrong with the hospital, it wasn’t that far a drive there, he’d be surrounded by the best doctors in Calgary. But Matt insisted. He wanted to give birth to the baby at home. He wanted privacy. He wanted more freedom than he’d have at the hospital. He didn’t want to deal with the predominantly alpha hospital staff. He had one of the best male omega midwives in Calgary to help him, recommended by Mony, who had emergency services on speed dial should something go wrong. And he had the approval of his obstetrician. 

So home it was.

In hindsight, though, Ritter thought ruefully as he rubbed Matt’s back as he labored, he’d probably be too nervous to drive.

Matt whimpered as his latest contraction passed. Out in the living room, he could hear Rab (the midwife) and his apprentice Greg getting everything laid out for when it was time for Matt to push. He kept rubbing his mate’s back. “It’s okay...it’s okay,” he murmured into Matt’s hair.

Matt let out a breath. “How long?” he asked.

“Still about eighteen apart.”

“Fuck.” He had already been laboring all night, barely sleeping between the contractions. Matt hid his face in Ritter’s chest. “I hate this. Why did I decide to do this?”

“Because you’re already a good papa.” He felt Matt smile against his chest. “You’re a brave man, Matt, I couldn’t do this.” Matt looked up at Ritter. “Do you want breakfast? Fruit or something? You’ll need the energy.”

“Yeah.” He got up, not bothering to dress (what’s the point when he’s gonna have to undress, hopefully soon?) and walked to the kitchen, Ritter on his heels. 

As Rab examined Matt to see how far along he was, Ritter cut up some fruit for Matt to eat.

“Doing well so far,” Rab had said, “but still time to go. How far apart are they?”

“Contractions are...” he gasped as his next one came suddenly. Ritter dropped his knife to rub Matt’s back. 

“Good news,” he said. “Down to sixteen now, Matt.”

“No kidding!” he gasped through the pain.

When the pain passed, Rab stood and suggested, “some light walking around the house may help speed up the contractions.”

They nodded and once Matt finished his fruit and Ritter got his bathrobe so they could walk around the backyard.

“I guess it’s good we’re walking around here. It’s time we settle once and for all on a name.”

“You’re sure you want it to have both our names?” 

Matt nodded. “We both made the baby,” 

Ritter nodded. They walked a bit more. “I think Ophelia would sound better with Rittich-Tkachuk than Petra then.”

“Well by that train of thought, Roman would sound better with that name than Graham.”

Ritter grinned. “So Ophelia if it’s a girl, Roman if it’s a boy.”

Matt grinned back. “Yeah. Oh!” His knees buckled with the next pain. Ritter quickly caught him to keep him from falling and Matt moaned into his chest. 

“That’s quicker than the last one.”

“More painful too...” Matt said in a strained voice. “Guess baby was just waiting for a name to hurry up.”

Sure enough, the next contraction came faster than the last one. “Let’s go inside. I think it’s almost time.” Matt nodded through the pain and let Ritter help him inside.

Rab happily said that Matt was doing very well and they just needed to wait for Matt’s water to break and things could move along. Matt gingerly got in the small inflatable pool he bought (it’d make cleanup easier, and when their kid was old enough they could use it to play in) and panted slightly as he moaned again.

“Do you want me in there with you?” He heard Ritter ask. Matt shook his head. He knew when he wanted his mate in, and it wasn’t time. Rab knew what Matt’s plan was and Matt saw him hide a smile. Greg was also outside the pool, watching and learning.

Soon enough, Matt’s water broke. “Goddamnit!” he yelled as the pain intensified. He might have scared Greg a little.

“All right, it’s showtime Matt!” Rab said in an entirely too cheerful voice. “Next contraction, I want you to start pushing!”

“Fuck you!”

The completely unfazed Rab got in position as Matt began pushing. Ritter just held Matt the best he could while his mate swore up a storm while pushing.

After what seemed like forever, Rab smiled and looked up. “I can see the baby’s head!”

Encouraged, Matt began pushing the head out.

“David, would you like to come over here and see your baby’s head?”

Ritter paled a bit-he’s heard of how both Milan and Gio passed out when they saw their respective babies crowning-but Matt squeezed his arm in reassurance and let go so he could.

He circled the pool and looked. “Oh...oh wow….Matty, you’re amazing.”

“Would you like to come here?”

“What?”

Matt was panting through the pain, but he said “I want YOU to catch the baby.”

“What?” Ritter was shocked.

Matt looked at him. “I want you to be the first person to ever hold her.”

“Oh….oh Matt...”

“I’ll be right here,” Rab reassured Ritter, “if you think you need me.”

Ritter nodded and got in, while Rab scooted to the edge. Greg moved so Matt could grab onto him as he continued to push.

Ritter won’t lie: he’s still a bit scared. There was more fluids than he expected and the baby coming out of Matt is so _small_...but if Matt wanted him to be the first person to ever hold the baby, he’d do it.

Rab showed him how to help the baby come out of Matt as Matt pushed the shoulders out. “Matt, I think one more push should do it.”

Matt steeled himself and pushed one last time. The baby fell into Ritter’s hands. Ritter quickly lifted the baby up and with Rab’s guidance, cleared the airways.

The baby began to wail.

“Oh…” tears came to Ritter’s eyes. “Hi Roman.”

He heard a click noise and looked up to see Greg had snapped a picture with Matt’s phone, Matt grinning.

Rab gently nudged Ritter out of the way so he could help Matt with the afterbirth. Ritter sat down next to Matt so they could see their baby, still upset at being out at the world. 

“He’s beautiful.”

“He is.” Ritter kissed Matt. “Thank you. For everything.”

Matt didn’t respond right away, a bit preoccupied, but finally said. “Thank you too.” He leaned against Ritter as Rab began cleaning up and Greg came to cut Roman’s cord and clean HIM up. “Should we post that picture to announce his birth?” 

Ritter chuckled as he handed Roman to Greg. “The Messier Special.”

“You can tell Milan and Gio to get on your level.”

They both laughed at that.

As Greg handed a now clean Roman to Matt to hold for the first time, Matt said, “Ritter?”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever knock me up again I’m getting a trade to Edmonton just so I can punch you. I NEVER want to go through childbirth again.”

Ritter knew he didn’t mean it. “Noted.”


End file.
